The invention relates to a remote control arrangement for operating a mobile underground mining machine from a portable remote control unit. The portable remote control unit includes a high-frequency transmitter for transmitting frequency-modulated audio-frequency-encoded signals. These signals are coupled by means of a ferrite antenna into a simple insulated conductor loop serving as a receiving antenna. The antenna conductor loop is electrically connected with a high-frequency receiver in a central control stage. The receiver demodulates the frequency-modulated signal, decodes the audio-frequency-encoded control signals, and applies the control signals to relay circuitry operative for controlling the operation of the underground mining machine. The control signals transmitted from the portable remote control unit are selected by means of a self-locking multi-step master switch provided with a dead-man's button for preventing inadvertent activation of the master switch. An operating switch cooperates with the master switch for readying the portable remote control unit for operation by the master switch. An emergency switch cooperates with the master switch and with the operating switch for stopping the controlled machine and deenergizing the prime mover of the underground mining machine and can be activated in the case of an emergency.
Remote control arrangements of this general type have already been used underground for the control of travelling thrust beams.